memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Plan of assault
(Nebula cloud) The USS'' Intrepid'' flies towards the Commonwealth fleet and gets into formation. (USS Intrepid, observation lounge) Admiral Martin is looking out at the ships in the fleet when Acting Captain Magnus walked in. John I was wondering what its like in your universe are me and Typhuss lovers Helen asked as she looks at Admiral Martin. He smiles at her. You were at one time but you two decided to remain good friends John says as he looks at Helen. She smiles at him. Here's our plan of attack on the Alliance fleet acting Captain Helen says as she hands the padd to Admiral Martin. He looks at it. We'd like your Intrepid to join in the assault Helen says as she looks at him. He looks at the padd and then at her. I'll have to speak to our Typhuss's crew and see what they have to say about this before I agree John says as he looks at Helen. She looks at him and nods. (Space, sector 898) The Alliance fleet is getting ready to attack the Galactic Commonwealth. (Cardassian warship Relkar, brig) Typhuss sits on a cot thinking about his ship and crew hoping that they're coming to his rescue, then mirror Typhuss walks into the area and looks at his counterpart. Ah, I have some good news your ship was spotted near a Commonwealth base they're joining the Commonwealth fleet the perfect time to destroy both Intrepids mirror Typhuss says as he looks at his counterpart. Admiral Kira looks at his mirror counterpart. I wouldn't count on it, my crew has combat experience and so does the other Intrepid crew, you are not just facing my ship and their ship but a fleet, now leave me alone and get the hell out of here says Typhuss as he looks at mirror Typhuss. (USS Intrepid, observation lounge) Admiral Martin just explained the situation to Commander Madden, Lieutenant O'Neill, Commander Sato, Doctor Loews, Lieutenant Commander Torres, Commander Curtis, and Lieutenant Commander Jenkins. Now are there any concerns or objections you have and if you do it won't be counted against you Admiral Martin says as he looks at them. Commander Madden chimed in. Sir, we're facing down not just the Cardassian fleet but the Klingon fleet as well and all we have are nothing but Jaunt ships and the Defiant, we should hang back and wait for a chance to rescue Admiral Kira Commander Madden says as he looks a them and at Admiral Martin. Kira looks at them and chimes in. Commander you're a coward you're worst then Typhuss's last executive officer at least you wouldn't have the guts to mutiny like he did he nearly destroyed the Enterprise and for that he was kicked off the ship and kicked out of Starfleet so far he's not been seen since and we're rescuing my husband no matter what Kira says as she looks at Commander Madden. Then B'Elanna chimes in. We're ready in engineering Admiral just give us the word Commander Torres says as she looks at Admiral Martin. He smiles at the senior staff. All hands battle stations Admiral Martin says as he speaks through the com. (Decks 1-29) The crew prepares the ship for battle and arm themselves with phaser rifles and the type 1 phasers as the MACOs arm themselves with their particle rifles as Major Money is directing them and checking their weapons and then moves them out to prepare for boarding parties, while the bridge crew prepare with data on the Relkar from the mirror universe. (Main bridge, red alert) Lieutenant O'Neill looks at Admiral Martin. Sir the free starship Intrepid is ready for warp Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks over her shoulder at Admiral Martin. He looks at Jenkins. Commander set course 258 mark 789 Admiral Martin says as he looks at Commander Jenkins at helm. She nods and inputs the course and presses the warp button. (Space) The fleet and the USS Intrepid jump to warp speed. (Cardassian warship, Relkar, brig) Typhuss removes a panel and starts working on disabling the force field. Then he hears the klaxon sounds as he puts the panel back on to hide the wires as he poured a vile of acid he got from a Xenomorph during his last encounter with them, the guard walks by the brig as Typhuss just sits there and the panel sparks and smokes as the force field fizzes out and the guard turns to see Typhuss out of the brig and Typhuss punches him in the jaw knocking him out and takes the disruptor rifle and heads to the weapons area. (Space) Both the Commonwealth fleet and the Alliance fleet collide and do battle as the USS Intrepid flies through the fleet doing battle as they head to the lead vessel. (Main bridge, red alert) The ship shakes as they're taking hits and returning some hits as well. Come about to course 228 mark 779 Admiral Martin says as he inputs the commands into the console on the Captain's chair. Commander Jenkins looks at her console. Aye, Admiral coming about to course 228 mark 779 increasing to full impulse Commander Jenkins says as she reports to Admiral Martin. (Space) The Intrepid flies above the Relkar as both ships exchange fire. (Deck 12) Major Money and her team come out of hiding as they slowly move towards where the Admiral is at. (Cardassian bridge, red alert) Intendant we're picking intruders on deck 12 it looks like their heading to meet up with the Admiral an officer says as he reports to Intendant Kira. She gets mad. They're not going to stop me now not now KILL THEM ALL Intendant Kira shouts. (Deck 11) Admiral Kira is hiding behind a bulkhead and flips around it as he sees the team and he smiles. Admiral thank god you're safe sir how are you feeling Major Money says as she looks at Admiral Kira. I'm fine, let's get the hell out of here says Typhuss as he looks at Major Money.